Regarding clinical trial PCTNDS-003. This was a Phase III placebo controlled clinical trial examining the safety, efficacy and potential beneficial use of high dose inhaled tobramycin in patients with moderate pulmonary disease as a result of cystic fibrosis. This is the first multicenter clinical trial of its kind, using a preparation which is of higher concentration and free of preservatives made specifically for inhalation use to my knowledge. Close monitoring of clinical symptoms, bacterial flora and organism sensitives were all closely monitored.